This Isn't the End
by kirauza343
Summary: Eren is more than ready to give up until he starts hearing a familiar voice. Oneshot following the events of chapter 65 (As such, there will be spoilers!). Ereannie.


**Author's note: Just a little oneshot inspired by the events of Chapter 65 (Spoilers ahead!) and takes place in Eren's mind immediately following the end of said chapter. Apologies if it isn't great as it's the first thing I've written in almost a year and it's the first fic for this pairing/fandom. I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"Giving up so soon?" a cold voice asked. Eren snapped his head up to come face to face a vision of someone he knew wasn't really there. Emotionlessly he let his head droop once more so as to not look at her.<p>

"She'll be better for the world than I was," he answered lifelessly, too tired and depressed to question why he was talking to a hallucination. Despite not looking her at her, he could feel her disapproving glare.

"I don't need you to give up, I need you to learn how to use your strength," she said, repeating the words she said what seemed like years ago.

"But Historia can do it! She can rid the world of titans for good!" Eren said angrily, looking up to face her again. Annie crossed her arms.

"Do you really believe what's coming out of her father's mouth?" she asked, causing Eren to tense up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one that imagined me," Annie said nonchalantly. "Do you really think your death will change anything?"

"Historia will have the power to destroy them all once she eats me! We can finally see what lies outside of these walls!"

"If that were true, wouldn't the titans already be gone?" Annie asked, and Eren flinched. "These walls have stood a hundred years. If the Reiss family had the power to change things then wouldn't they have done it already? Your death won't change a thing," she stated bluntly. Eren stared at her in bewilderment for a moment before a slight chuckle escaped from his throat.

"Now I know you aren't the real Annie. You're way too chatty," he joked weakly.

"And whose fault is that?" she retorted. Annie took several steps toward him before kneeling down until their faces were level. "Giving up won't change anything. Maybe Historia will gain the power to destroy the titans and maybe these walls will no longer be necessary, but she has to take _your_ power to do that. That means that you have the power inside of you to do all of that and more," Annie said, her face as serious as ever.

"I'm sick of people dying because of me!" Eren yelled. "And don't try to tell me they aren't. How many people have died trying to save my weak ass, huh?!" Annie gave him a sad smile.

"You are many things, Eren Jaeger, but weak is not one of them. Weak people get swept up in life; the strong swim against the current. And there is no one who fights that current more than you."

"And look how much good it's done," he pointed out dejectedly.

"And I see you still haven't learned how to talk to girls," Annie said, standing back up. Eren looked up at her, puzzled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eren asked.

"I'm not the right person to ask," Annie pointed out. Eren sighed as his mind wandered, wandered to words he said before he even knew the short blonde in front of him. _If you don't fight, you can't win! _

"Why should I care about living anymore?" he asked bluntly.

"Look, I know you are a suicidal maniac, but I thought even you wouldn't take that nickname this far," she quipped, albeit with a serious face. "Besides, aren't there people out there who care about you?" Annie pointed out. Images of Armin, Mikasa, and all of his other friends flashed through his mind.

"But if I fight, then Historia will…"

"Then don't kill her," Annie stated, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "It shouldn't be too hard. You didn't kill me even when you were trying to," she pointed out.

"Except I wasn't trying to kill you," he argued.

"Precisely," Annie said and Eren groaned.

"You're crazy you know that?" he said, causing a look of amusement to appear on Annie's face.

"Says the guy talking to his imagination," she teased. After a moment of silence, Eren looked at her with a familiar fire in his eyes.

"All right. _I'm_ going to be the one to kill the titans! I'll destroy them all!" he exclaimed, the fire in his heart hotter than ever. Annie gave him a look of approval, at least as close to one as she could give.

"I suppose this is goodbye then. Good luck," she said as she turned to walk away.

"Hey Annie?" Eren called, causing the blonde to stop and face him once more. "Why did you do it? You and Reiner and Bertolt," he asked despite knowing she wouldn't be able to answer him.

"Why don't you come and ask me?" Annie said, a small but genuine smile forming on her face, the likes of which Eren hadn't seen since they sparred together in training. Eren chuckled.

"You don't seem to want to talk to anybody," he pointed out.

"When has that ever stopped you from trying?" Annie asked with a chuckle of her own, reminding Eren of the days back in training, before everything got so messed up. "See you around," she said before disappearing completely. Eren breathed a huge sigh.

"Thank you…Annie," he said, his thoughts wondering back into the real world as he bit down hard on his tongue.


End file.
